Modern server farms or datacenters typically employ a large number of servers to handle processing needs for a variety of application services. Each server handles various operations and requires a certain level of processing capacity to handle these operations.
However, processing requirements on a particular server may vary from time to time. Sometimes, central processing units (CPUs) on the particular server may be temporarily overclocked to handle a burst of processing demands. During the overclocking, the CPUs may demand additional power from power supplies of the particular server. Thus, there is a need to provide a system and method for temporarily boosting power supplies to satisfy the additional power demand from the CPUs.